


Fijación Oral

by Noctulier



Series: BruDick Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Antro Gay, BruDick Week 2020, Brudick - Freeform, Day 2: Undecover/Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Matches Malone - Freeform, Misión Encubierta, Obsession, One Shot, Oral Fixation, besos, kissing addiction, robbie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctulier/pseuds/Noctulier
Summary: Debía de estar volviéndose loco...Después de haberse besado con Bruce por causas circunstanciales, Dick es incapaz de olvidar el sabor de los besos de su ex mentor y, al parecer, ha desarrollado una fijación oral por él.Brudick.One-Shot para la BruDick Week 2020 :D
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: BruDick Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597453
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: BruDick Week 2020





	Fijación Oral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer:  
> Los personajes usados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen enteramente a DC cómics.

Cuando Bruce y Dick se vieron obligados a participar en una misión encubierta para atrapar a Black Mask, jamás se imaginaron que terminarían bailando en un club Gay; porque para empezar no sabían que Roman era gay.

De hecho Batman sospechaba que acababa de descubrir su reciente homosexualidad o bisexualidad, es decir, llevaban años persiguiendo al hombre y nunca, nunca supieron de algún lió amoroso con un hombre, absolutamente con ninguno.

¿Cómo había pasado?

No tenían la menor idea, pero eso ¿Qué importaba? Lo realmente relevante de ese asunto era atrapar al maldito criminal y nada más. 

— La música es increíble ¿No crees?—dijo casi gritando Dick, el sonido estridente de la música impedía mantener una conversación normal. Bruce, o mejor dicho Matches Malone, volteo a verlo.

La ropa desalineada brillando bajo las luces neón debía de darle un aire corriente, casi vulgar, sin embargo, no lo hacía. Dick pensó con envidia que Bruce podía verse elegante con cualquier ropa que se pusiera, mientras que él, con esos pantalones de látex y los tirantes negros lucía igual que una puta.

—Sí—contestó secamente. Dick hizo un puchero acercándose a él, rosando sus piernas. En ese momento Roman se puso de pie, caminando directo hacia la pista de baile acompañado de un joven marcado de músculos.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—Dick señalo la pista con su mentón. Se mordió provocadoramente el labio inferior, mirando directo a los ojos de Matches.

—Porque no—sujetándolo de la cintura lo guío hasta la pista. El ritmo de la mayoría de las canciones era candente, obligaba a los hombres a refregarse unos contra otros, pegados como unas lapas.

—Me llamo Robbie—le susurró al oído Dick, mientras tallaba su muslo directamente a la entrepierna de Bruce. Matches gruño por lo bajo, apretando su cintura con violencia. No era la primera vez que estaban bailando juntos—después de todo, Bruce fue quien le enseño— pero esa era la primera vez que Batman lo sujetaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

—Malone—fue lo único que dijo. Robbie se reclino hacia adelante besando el cuello de su acompañante—Gran nombre para gemir.

Mask paso detrás de ellos, Dick dio un giro, llevándose a Bruce con él, tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de Sionis. Bruce llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza de Dick, enredando sus dedos en los finos mechones de seda negra. Dick se reclino hacia atrás, Bruce avanzo hacia adelante bajándolo suficiente para que sus labios se rozaran.

— ¿Vas a besarme o estas esperando una invitaci…?

Matches interrumpió su parloteo, apresando su boca en un beso descarado, rudo. Lo forzó a abrir sus labios, metiendo su experta lengua para saborear su dulce interior. Y lo que fue un beso pasaron a ser dos, tres, cuatro, cinco…

Hasta que perdió la cuenta.

_°•°•°•°_

Todo era… salvaje. El juego de lenguas enredándose en una danza animal era abrazador. Dick tomo firmemente las mejillas del rostro que estaba besando, intensificando el contacto. Joder, podría ser besado así, durante todo el día, todos los días. La falta de aire comenzó a asfixiarlo por lo que se vio en la necesidad de frenar, sin dejar de besar del todo.

—Dick…—Cuando Kory gimió contra su boca, él se separó bruscamente.

Oh es verdad, no se estaba besando con Bruce.

— ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó la tamariana, limpiándose los labios. Él se replegó a la pared, ladeando la cara.

—No es nada.

La erección que crecía dentro de su pantalón se desinflo completamente. Dick tembló, sintiéndose enfermo. Habían pasado tres semanas desde su misión en el club gay. No fue nada del otro mundo, entraron, recolectaron información y se fueron.

Excepto que… se había besado con Bruce, muchas veces.

Siendo sincero, no sabía porque hacia tanto alboroto, no era la primera vez que sus bocas entraban en contacto, es decir, le había dado muchas veces respiración boca a boca a Bruce y viceversa.

Aunque quizás era diferente porque esta vez estuvieron consientes y no medio muertos y fríos, tirados en el piso matando de preocupación a Alfred, que se mantenía rezando, rogando por que estuvieran vivos. Sí, tal vez fue eso y si no era eso ¡Que alguien le diera una jodida explicación! Porque simplemente no podía olvidar los besos de Bruce.

No podía sacarse de la mente su lengua habilidosa inundando todo el interior de su boca, la fuerza de su agarre y el raspor característico del bigote falso, pegado cuidadosamente al ras de su nariz. No podía olvidar el sabor, la textura de sus labios, de sus dientes. Era imposible no recordar el calor arrasador que le inundo el cuerpo, callando cualquier inhibición o prejuicio. 

Dios, se endurecía de tan solo pensar en él.

Se daba tanto asco. Lo que paso fue solo parte de la misión, Batman no lo beso por gusto sino por obligación. Aun así…

—Dick te estoy hablando—Star lo sacudió por el hombro sacándolo de sus turbulentas ensoñaciones.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

— ¡Dick!—protestó molesta.

—Lo siento, yo estaba pensando… en algo importante—mintió, solo pensaba en la fantástica sensación de tener la lengua de Bruce dentro de él.

—Estaba diciendo que su querías ir a tomar algo conmigo el próximo viernes.

Dick se abofeteo mentalmente. Había citado a Kory para una sesión de besos porque era su última opción, no porque deseaba volver a salir con ella. Se había estado besando con una decena de personas —incluyendo a sus ex parejas— buscando desesperadamente sentir una milésima parte de lo que había experimentado con Batman.

Pero fracaso.

Podía manter el ritmo mientras pensara en Bruce, sin embargo, cuando la otra persona gemía, decía algo o simplemente abría los ojos, cualquier tipo de ilusión se desvanecía en el aire dejándolo confundido y frustrado.

—Perdona—se disculpó de nuevo—Pero no creo poder, tal vez otro día.

—Entiendo—dijo con tono triste; se puso de pie inmediatamente, volando lejos del rascacielos donde estaban sentados.

Suspiró.

Era un idiota.

_°•°•°•°_

—Entonces ¿Eres adicto a los besos de ese tipo?—Bárbara estaba muy cómoda sentada en un sillón de felpa naranja, devorando la pizza que él le había comprado.

—No lo sé, Dios, no lo sé—murmuró con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos.

—Mmm, dices que no puedes olvidar sus besos ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

—Y que siempre que besas a otra persona solo piensas en él.

—Sí.

—Y has besado a medio mundo con tal de buscar a alguien que te haga sentir como él.

— ¡Sí Babs, sí!—contestó alterado, levantando las manos hacia el techo. 

—Mmm—balbuceo con la boca llena— Yo diría que tienes una fijación oral por él.

— ¿Una qué?

—Una fijación oral, ya sabes es algo así como una “obsesión”—hizo comillas con los dedos. Él la miro confuso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?—Bárbara tecleo su teléfono y le mostró la pantalla donde decía:

_Fijación Oral._

_Se le llama Fijación oral al placer y/o satisfacción (no siempre sexual) de tener la boca - labios, lengua, dientes, paladar, etc- en contacto con objetos u otras cosas._

Dick frunció la cara, arrugándola con disgusto. Eso sonaba muy raro… sucio, mejor dicho.

—No creo que sea eso—ella resopló.

— ¿En serio?—replicó sarcástica—Mira, creo que lo mejor es que vayas y lo beses de nuevo.

—Yo...—se mordió los labios—No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Y porque no?

—Porque no me besó por gusto. Digamos que lo hizo por un reto, por obligación—Técnicamente fue porque la misión lo había requerido, pero él no deseaba dar los detalles.

—Ya veo.

—Si—los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—Aun así creo que es mejor que vayas y le pidas un beso.

—Babs...

—Escúchame—cortó su inminente protesta—Te estás comiendo la cabeza por nada y la aparente "obsesión" que tienes por él es porque sabes que no puedes besarlo, o más bien, su beso no se dio por gusto de ambos. El capricho debe desaparecer en cuanto obtengas lo que quieres. Con uno o dos besos debe bastar.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que va a querer besarme de nuevo?

—No tiene que desearlo solo pídelo como un favor, no creo que le importe mucho, ya te beso una vez y no eres feo.

_«No fue una, fueron muchas veces»_ se dijo a sí mismo.

— ¿Y?

— ¿En serio quieres que te repita lo que ya sabes? ¡Vamos Dick! Ya sabes que pocas personas son capaces de resistirse a ti, ni siquiera Bruce ha podido hacerlo.

Dick sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco ¿Ella estaba diciendo...?

— ¿Qué?

—Si hazte el tonto señor "soy el favorito de Batman por siempre y para siempre".

La saliva que se le había atorado en la garganta bajó, lastimándole la laringe. Levantó las comisuras de los labios tratando de sonreír.

—No exageres.

—Yo nunca exagero.

°•°•°•°•°

Cuando llegó, la cueva estaba sola. Al parecer Alfred estaba dormido y Bruce aún no había llegado de la patrulla, puesto que el Batimóvil tampoco estaba en la casa. 

Suspiro. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse, podía dar media vuelta y salir se la mansión con dignidad porque, en el momento en el que Bruce cruzará la entrada, está se haría pedazos. ¿Qué le diría? Hola Bruce, no podía olvidar la forma en la que me besaste en la misión anterior, así que por favor ¿Puedes besarme de nuevo hasta que se me sequen los labios?

¡Por Dios! Sonaba estúpido e imbécil, incluso pretencioso.

Lo más seguro es que Batman pensara que le estaba haciendo una broma y no era para menos ¿Quién en su sano juicio besaría a la persona que, legalmente, era su familiar? Nadie lo haría ni siquiera él. Sin embargo el deseo inaudito por los labios de Bruce era más fuerte, más potente que su sentido común. El sonido de las llantas de Batimóvil no lo dejo divagar más, Batman estaba por llegar.

La cascada de la entrada se abrió dejando ver la imagen del tétrico automóvil. Bruce descendió con agilidad, al parecer no venía herido o dañado. Dick espero que le dijera algo, pero Batman pasó su presencia de largo, sentándose frente a la enorme computadora como ya era su costumbre.

— ¿A qué has venido?—preguntó después de un largo e incómodo silencio. Normalmente Dick siempre iniciaba las conversaciones, no obstante, ahora no sabía que decir.

Él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando darse valor. Después de todo ¿Qué tan difícil era pedir un beso?

—Necesito pedirte algo.

Bruce no respondió. El sonido de sus dedos chocando contra el teclado era lo único que se escuchaba. Dick comenzaba a desesperarse.

— ¿Puedes darte la vuelta un momento?—Batman dejo de escribir, girando la silla. El frio viento levanto su capa haciendo un sonido sordo y amenazante. El dramatismo excesivo de Bruce le causaba gracia, pero los nervios le impedían reír.

—Estoy ocupado Nigthwing si no vas a decir nada.

—Lo siento—lo interrumpió—Es solo que no sé cómo decirlo.

¿Cómo podía decir las palabras: Beso y Bruce sin que sonara tan enfermo? Pensó, pensó y pensó, pero por más que quiso no pudo encontrar la forma adecuada de pedírselo. ¿Qué podía decirle? “Oye Bruce ¿Me puedes dar un beso?”.

—Dick—siseo Batman. Como no obtuvo una respuesta se dio la vuelta para proseguir con su trabajo.

Dick dio un paso atrás, reconsiderando su decisión.

_«El capricho debe desaparecer en cuanto obtengas lo que quieres. Con uno o dos besos debe bastar.»_ recordó las palabras de Oracle. Si Babs tenía razón, solo tenía que besarlo ahí y ahora, después de eso él recuperaría la cordura e inventaría alguna excusa tonta para su comportamiento indecente.

Con decisión tomo el hombro de Bruce volteando la silla para juntar sus bocas en su beso animal.

Dick no espero a que Bruce reaccionara, sujeto el rostro de su ex mentor y lo obligo a irse hacia atrás. Las ansias se apoderaron de su cuerpo, sentir a Bruce presionado contra su boca fue una sensación más encantadora de lo que debería, los labios le hormiguearon, bailando de un lado a otro como si hubiera olvidado como besar correctamente. Él, un erudito en el arte de amar estaba derritiéndose contra Bruce, igual un niño que da su primer beso. 

Bruce por su parte, se quedó como piedra. Su cerebro no era capaz de procesar el que Dick estuviera besándolo de forma desenfrenada. Su boca se frotaba de forma osada contra sus labios tratando de abrirlos sin éxito. Estaba a punto de perder todo su autocontrol, desde la misión pasada, había deseado besar de nuevo a Nightwing.

Quería beber, poseer y morder esa boca hasta que sus labios estuvieran tan hinchados que parecieran inyectados con Botox. Sin embargo, había enterrado esos aborrecibles pensamientos, porque Dick era su hijo, una persona íntegra y decente que no sentía nada por él más que calor fraternal. O eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace un momento antes de que Richard le pusiera los labios encima.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad empujo a Dick por el pecho.

Cuando se separaron y vio el aspecto sonrosado y desecho de Dick, sintió un fuerte impulso de aprisionarlo contra el escritorio y volver a besarlo hasta que los dos se ahogaran, pero él era el que tenía que tomar el control.

— ¿Qué significa esto?—pregunto serio sin llegar a ser cortante. Dick desvió la mirada.

—No lo sé—contestó sincero—Solo… Solo quiero besarte. Desde que nos besamos en ese antro no puedo olvidar el sabor de tus labios. Creo que he desarrollado una fijación oral hacia a ti.

—Estas confundido.

—No, no lo estoy. He intentado quitarme esta cosa de mil formas, pero nada funciona. Solo bésame, bésame hasta que esta cosa termine.

Batman gruñó.

— ¿Estás seguro?— Dick se rió.

—Jesús, Bruce. Claro que estoy seguro ¿Qué no soy yo el que lo está pidiendo?

Bruce no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, arrastro a Dick hasta tenerlo sentado en su regazo, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Nightwing no se quejó, al contrario, enredo las manos en el cuello de Batman y tomó impulso, refregando sus labios hasta que sus dentaduras chocaron, frotando los dientes y lenguas en un beso doloroso, animal y corrupto. Era un roce salvaje, arrebatador que enrojecía sus pieles e hinchaba sus labios.

°•°•°•°•°

Cuando Bárbara dijo que con dos o tres besos se le pasaría la obsesión, se equivocó. Se equivocó de manera rotunda.

La boca y el cuello le dolían a Dick, la falta de oxígeno le estaba nublando la vista y, aun así, no podía dejar de besar a Bruce. Abrió los ojos mirando el reloj detrás de B. La hora marcaba las 10:24 pm, eso quería decir que al menos llevaban veinte minutos besándose. Con eso acababan de romper su marca de la semana pasada.

Gimió dolorido cuando Bruce mordió su labio inferior.

—Dick—murmuró contra su boca Bruce.

—Bruce…

Él extendió apropósito la u, haciéndola sonar como un _Broose_. Sabía que a su mentor le gustaba oír su nombre de esa forma, lo hacía enloquecer presionando aún más fuerte sus bocas sin dejar ningún espacio ni siquiera para el aire.

—Padre.

Los dos brincaron de la sorpresa separándose de inmediato. Damian entró a la biblioteca apenas dándoles el tiempo suficiente para disimular. Bruce oculto su cara tras unos informes y Dick se puso de frente a un librero, fingiendo buscar un libro. 

—Damian—contestó.

—Tengo que hablar contigo.

Dick aprovecho la interrupción y salió. Afuera se derrumbó junto a la pared. Esto no estaba funcionando. Sin importar cuantas veces besara a Bruce, siempre deseaba más y más. Su pequeña fijación estaba consumiéndolo, tanto que ni siquiera podía pasar un día sin querer besarlo. Además, besarlo ya no era suficiente, los roques y roces que se daban le endurecían la entrepierna de forma exagerada.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero se masturbaba pensando en Bruce.

Su mente era una oscilación de pensamientos incoherentes y eróticos que no lo dejaban en paz, y estar en contacto directo con la fuente de su deseo solo empeoraba las cosas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que desear algo que no podía tener? Una cosa era que Bruce accediera a besarlo y otra muy diferente que quisiera tener sexo con él. Las entrañas se le retorcieron. La necesidad le corría por las venas, haciéndolo temblar.

Eso tenía que terminar. Tenía que hablar con Bruce, terminar esto de una vez antes de que enloqueciera.

— ¿Grayson?—Damian salió de la habitación, mirándolo de forma extrañada— ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

Él sacudió su cabeza con fuerza antes de responder.

—No estoy tirado, solo salí para darles un poco de privacidad—Damian se cruzó de brazos.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras, siempre que seas tú no me importa que escuches lo que hablo con padre. El día que necesite privacidad te lo diré.

—Awww, eres tan tierno—jaló a su ex Robin para tirarlo al suelo, frotando animadamente su cabello. Damian era tan lindo cuando decía cosas así que él no podía resistir la tentación de abrazarlo. Estaba feliz de que poco a poco dejara de ser tan antisocial y frío.

Algo que no podía lograr en lo absoluto con su padre. Damian se retorció, comenzando a retorcerse como un gusano salpicado por sal.

—Tt, basta Grayson.

—No te molestes en fingir que no te gusta—Damian se le quedo viendo fijamente.

—Richard.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué te paso en la boca?

Una oleada de calor le subió desde el pecho hasta las orejas, enrojeciendo toda su cara. Inmediatamente soltó a Damian y se puso de pie.

—N-no es nada ¿Por qué preguntas?—la mirada del niño se intensifico.

— ¿Nada? ¿Acaso no te has visto al espejo? Deberías bajas para que Pennyworth te revise.

—Sí lo haré en cuanto termine de hablar con Bruce. —casi corriendo se metió de nuevo en la biblioteca, haciendo un gesto de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bruce seguía en la misma posición que hace un momento.

—Bruce tenemos que hablar…

—Dick tenemos que hablar…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, confundiéndose. Dick carraspeo apresurándose a tomar la palabra.

—Bruce, necesito que hablemos de-de mi fijación por ti—él asintió—Esto…esto…

_Esto tiene que terminar._

_Esto es locura._

—Esto ya no es suficiente—solo tenía que hacer una cosa, decir una de las dos opciones que había pensado y ni siquiera eso podía hacer bien. Internamente se abofeteo en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, contradiciendo toda su lógica. Bruce abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Dick cerro los ojos, contando los segundos para que Bruce lo mandara al demonio.

— ¿Estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo?—pronunció Bruce, en un gruñido ronco. Él trago duro asintiendo.

—Ven.

El grosor de su voz le erizo los bellos de la nuca, mandando un potente estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. La sangre se le calentó, viajando directamente al sur, haciendo que su pelvis comenzara a pulsar. Se acerco lentamente al mismo tiempo que Bruce se incorporaba, caminando hasta él. Se detuvieron en medio de la habitación, mirándose fijamente. Bruce hizo el primer movimiento, sujetándolo del antebrazo para someterlo contra el escritorio, reclamando su boca con vehemencia. Él no lo detuvo, dejo que lo hiciera tan duro y rudo como quisiera, aun si eso conllevaba hacer a sus labios sangrar. 

Bruce le dio una última advertencia, diciéndole con los ojos que, una vez que empezara no se detendría. Dick le contesto de la misma forma, mirándolo con decisión y congoja.

Paso las palmas por el amplio pecho de B, tentando la deliciosa textura de su piel envuelta en seda. Esa era la última noche que él y Bruce se veían como padre e hijo, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaron hasta esta parte, muchas gracias por leer :D  
> Y aquí esta el segundo día. Realmente no sé si cumplí la temática que se indicaba, ya que esto es como una fusión extraña de los temas que había para seleccionar. Ademas, siento que esto me quedo algo flojo, este fue el día que más me costó escribir ;-; aun así espero que les haya gustado <3.  
> Gracias de nuevo por leer, espero verlos mañana con el día tres ↖(^▽^)↗.


End file.
